


I follow you (Я следую за тобой)

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Depeche Mode songs lyrics, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, basically everything first, fluff and a teeny tiny bit of non-con i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лав-стори на фоне становления группы Nittle Grasper. Пре-канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algea/gifts).



> Фик был написан лет 8 назад, залпом и на одном дыхании. Уже несколько раз я хотела слегка подправить тут и там, изменить стиль, убавить пафоса - рука так и не поднялась ничего переделать. Так что сохраняю здесь первоначальный вариант.

Я никогда не предполагал, что в моей дурацкой жизни наступит день, когда я посмотрю на мужчину, и моей единственной мыслью при этом будет: «Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне».

Я никогда не думал, что можно знать и чувствовать другого человека как самого себя, почти физически окунаясь в него с головой, вырываясь за грани разумного.

Я никогда не представлял себе, что простой смертный человек может быть так ангельски красив… и так дьявольски порочен. Одновременно.

* * *

\- Эй, Тома, оторвись от своего синтезатора на минутку! Смотри, кого я к нам привела!

\- Привет. Ты - тот самый Сегучи Тома? Норико мне все уши успела прожужжать.

Нелегко же мне дался этот спокойный тон. Черт, неужели Норико было трудно предупредить меня о том, ЧТО я увижу?

Когда мы с ней нарисовались в дверях студии, Сегучи стоял, чуть наклонившись над синтезатором, лениво перебирая клавиши пальцами правой руки и что-то едва слышно мурлыча себе под нос. Явно с неохотой среагировав на оклик Норико, он вздохнул и поднял на нее глаза. А потом посмотрел на меня.

Я едва удержался от того, чтобы вцепиться в дверной косяк, и вместо этого прислонился к нему плечом - как бы невзначай.

Этот взгляд сражал наповал, бил в самое сердце, безжалостно и неотвратимо. Кристально-чистая радужка переливалась и бликовала всеми оттенками холодных океанических глубин, чуть расширенные зрачки чернели неразгаданными тайнами, эти глаза манили и необъяснимо отталкивали в одно и то же время.

Take a light   
Start the flame   
Play the game   
I am lost   
In your eyes   
Hypnotized (1)

«Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне».

\- Его зовут Рюичи. Сакума Рюичи. Тома, ты просто не представляешь, КАК он поет! Это нечто!

\- Да что ты, - тихо, с легкой улыбкой промолвил тот. - Приятно познакомиться, Сакума-сан.

Я шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, и заметил, как Сегучи чуть замешкался перед тем, как протянуть в ответ свою. Острый глаз Норико также подметил это:

\- Тома, вообще-то, не любит прикасаться к другим людям. Даже перчатки носит.

Клавишник поморщился, и я поразился, какие длинные и темные у него ресницы.

\- Норико-сан, обязательно было это комментировать?

Под моими пальцами четко ощущались хрупкие косточки его изящной маленькой ладони.

\----------------  
(1) - Добудь огонь, разожги пламя, сыграй в игру.  
Я зачарован, потерявшись в твоих глазах…  
(строки взяты из песни «Comatose» группы Depeche Mode)


	2. Глава 2

Вот уже второй раз за последние десять минут я ловлю себя на том, что разглядываю руки Сегучи Томы. Наверное, кожа на его запястьях очень нежная. Такая тонкая, что сквозь нее просвечивает голубоватая паутинка вен.

Мы сидим в просторном холле NG-production, Тома с отсутствующим взглядом, явно погруженный в какие-то свои загадочные мысли, расположился в кресле, я - напротив него, на диване, вытянув ноги. Мы ждем Норико.

Чтобы отвлечься от рук гениального клавишника, перевожу взгляд на шнурки на своих кроссовках. Интересно, о чем Тома так старательно размышляет? Мне почему-то кажется, что он довольно скрытный человек. Всегда ли то, что он говорит - это то, что он думает? Или это нечто совершенно противоположное? Взять хотя бы, как он улыбается. Я что, один чувствую неискренность в этой улыбке? Другие вроде нормально реагируют… Черт знает что.

Сегучи поднимает глаза на меня, я не вижу этого, просто чувствую. Ощущения, вообще, подозрительно обострились, кажется, меня выкидывает в «модус Кумагоро» - как изволит выражаться мой психотерапевт.

\- Что-то Норико-сан задерживается…

Тихий, нежный голосок Томы бьет по ушам, доставая до самого мозга, и я непроизвольно прижимаю ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу, впиваясь в кожу костяшками суставов. Глаза уже застилает пеленой, как всегда в такой момент, в голове шумит, но я все еще в состоянии слышать, как стучат по полу каблуки ботинок Сегучи, когда он подбегает ко мне, и чувствовать легкий аромат дорогого парфюма, когда он присаживается на корточки у самых моих ног, так недопустимо близко.

\- Рюичи-сан, тебе плохо? Рюичи-сан?..

Тома-Тома… Никак ты к этому не привыкнешь. И никак не перестанешь называть меня так по-дурацки - «Рюичи-сан». Что за бестолковое создание…

\- Рюичи-сан?

Его ладонь осторожно касается моего колена, легко, почти невесомо, и по моему телу проносится горячая волна, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до кончиков ушей - и обратно, в мгновение ока. Это последнее, что я чувствую перед тем, как…

\- Тома, наш первый сингл! Я так рада! Сегучи-сан, Сакума-сан, приглашаю вас в ресторан, отметить это знаменательное событие! Нет-нет-нет, даже слышать не желаю, что у тебя много работы. 

Норико всегда врывается в нашу жизнь вот так: громко и бесцеремонно. За это мы ее и любим - ну, и еще за то, что она очень талантливая клавишница. 

\- Кумагоро хочет кушать! То-о-ома, пойдем, на-но-да?

А мои пальцы уже тискают розовое ухо игрушечного кролика, и я доверчиво заглядываю в лицо облегченно улыбающегося Томы. Мне - этому мне - он всегда улыбается иначе, не так, как остальным. Он, наверное, не знает, что я прекрасно помню все, что происходит со мной, пока я отбываю ежедневную норму в модусе десятилетнего ребенка. А я действительно помню.

Он улыбается мне, а в его глазах пляшут золотые искорки. Он протягивает мне руку, и я с готовностью цепляюсь за нее, вскакивая с дивана. Я-ребенок тоже считает, что Тома очень красивый, особенно ему нравится эта густая светлая челка, закрывающая пол-лица, и он тут же запускает в нее пальцы, и Сегучи смеется, тихо и безмятежно, будто звенят хрустальные колокольчики. Он весь светится невесть откуда взявшимся счастьем, и Кумагоро кажется, что у Сегучи Томы непременно должны быть большие белые крылья, как у ангела, просто он их стесняется и не надевает. Прячет где-то.

I was blind and I saw the light  
My angel coming  
In a brilliant white  
Shine for me (2)

А еще я помню его испуганный взгляд, когда я только очнулся от смены модусов. Он смотрел на меня глазами маленького мальчика, и в их глубине прятались от посторонних непонятная тоска, и одиночество, и какая-то… неудовлетворенность. Собой? Своим образом жизни?

«С ним что-то не так», - успел я еще подумать тогда. - «И я отчего-то очень хочу это исправить. Я хочу, чтобы этот человек был рядом со мной, и я дам ему что-нибудь такое, что привяжет его ко мне настолько сильно, что он не сможет уйти. Никогда.

Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне».

\-----------  
(2) - Я был слеп, и увидел свет:  
Ко мне спускался мой ангел  
В сверкающих белых одеждах.  
Сияй для меня…  
(«Shine», Depeche Mode)


	3. Глава 3

\- Гений Тома. Спасибо, что спас концерт, когда я подвернул ногу прямо на сцене. И как ты это понял, ума не приложу.

Сегучи скромно улыбается, пододвигая ко мне кружку с горячим чаем. Срочно вызванный хирург возится с моей лодыжкой, пока я валяюсь в кресле - вечный кайф, омрачаемый только одним обстоятельством. Жуткой вонью откуда-то слева. Там Норико, взгромоздившись на туалетный столик, красит свои коготки новым лаком откровенно ядовитого цвета - по моему скромному мнению, она занимается этим все свободное от работы время. Мы с Томой уже почти привыкли и даже не возражаем - все равно ведь бесполезно.

\- Да я ничего особенного не сделал, - застенчиво говорит клавишник, уставившись куда-то в сторону.

\- «Ничего особенного»? - возмущается Нори-чан. - Ни хрена себе! Я, между прочим, в тот момент подумала, что после такого музыкального откровения мне пора на заслуженный отдых - поскольку на одной сцене с тобой мне делать явно нечего! Тома-кун, ты, действительно, гений!

Сегучи очаровательно краснеет, обмахиваясь шляпой.

\- Занижать самооценку вредно для психического здоровья, Норико-сан. И я до сих пор не понимаю, с чего вы оба так перевозбудились.

А я понимаю. Только объяснить ему никогда не смогу. Потому что… я и сам тогда едва не потерял дар речи.

В тот злополучный момент, когда я так чертовски неудачно развернулся, зацепившись за провод на полу сцены, я успел только почувствовать дикую, ослепляющую боль в суставе и понять, что припев песни я сейчас спеть просто физически не смогу… а потом, держась на ногах из последних сил, услышал первые аккорды великолепнейшей импровизации на клавишных, лучшей из всего, что когда-либо создавалось в мире музыки… Она повторяла и основную электронную партию песни, и ее вокальный рисунок, но развивала их шире и глубже, переплетая и разделяя, строя причудливую эклектику, творя неповторимое чудо.

Я забыл, как дышать, да мне это, кажется, и не требовалось: музыка, которую на глазах у меня, Норико и десятков тысяч зрителей создавал на ходу буквально из ничего Сегучи Тома, заменила воздух и проникла в кровь, заставив сердце колотиться в своем ритме, приглушив боль в поврежденном суставе. Я смутно понимал, что огромная толпа на стадионе, пришедшая на наш концерт, замерла в благоговейном молчании, я заметил краем глаза, как оцепенела возле своих синтезаторов Норико, не решаясь оглянуться на божество, в которое превратился на эти несколько минут Сегучи Тома.

А я смотрел только на него.

Смотрел, как эти изящные, хрупкие пальцы с невероятной силой бьют по клавишам, выковывая свою гипнотическую музыкальную вязь, принуждая всех слушателей страдать - и тут же умирать от восторга, ликовать - и проливать слезы.

Смотрел - и чувствовал, как эти пальцы играют ту же мелодию на каких-то тончайших невидимых струнках внутри меня, то ли в душе, то ли в самом сердце. И откликался на их касания всем телом, желая быть сейчас как можно ближе к гениальному музыканту.

Я подошел к нему, почти не чуя боли в ноге, с трудом соображая, где я и что делаю… и увидел, что Сегучи Тома играет с закрытыми глазами. Более того - зажмурившись. Отдаваясь музыке целиком. В первый раз в жизни.

Step out of your cage and onto the stage   
It's time to start playing your part (3)

И сейчас, незаметно кося глазом в сторону задумавшегося Сегучи, я вдруг понимаю: он сегодня первый раз был собой, был действительно тем, кто он есть, а не тем, кем привык казаться, он отпустил на волю свои чувства - а с ними и себя самого. И он изменился.

Та легкая гримаска ярости и возбуждения, что поселилась на его лице, когда он играл свою спасительную импровизацию - она ушла, но оставила свой след. В том, как непринужденно и расслабленно он сейчас опирается плечом о стену, как убирает с глаз мешающую челку, как расстегивает, наконец-то, верхнюю пуговку рубашки. В том, как отбрасывают тени на щеки его длинные ресницы. В том, как кончик его языка быстро, едва показавшись, пробегает по пересохшим губам.

У меня словно кто-то щелкнул неведомым выключателем в голове, поселив там непереносимое желание коснуться своим языком этих губ. Впутать свои пальцы в эту светлую челку. Самому расстегнуть эту рубашку, до конца, и обхватить рукой эту тонкую талию…

«Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне».

Черт тебя побери, Сегучи Тома. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты настолько сексуален?.. Черт тебя побери…

\---------------------  
(3) - Шагни из собственной клетки на сцену:  
Пришло время сыграть свою роль!  
(«Freestate», Depeche Mode)


	4. Глава 4

Сегодня на улице жуткая жара, а мы добровольно заперты в студии… ну, почти добровольно. Релиз нового альбома не за горами, и нам в срочном порядке нужно дописать пару треков и отшлифовать все это до совершенства: пришла пора передвинуть планку качества звучания Nittle Grasper на новую высоту, «дабы все желающие изошли на дерьмо в тщетных попытках до нее добраться» - как выражается наша добрая Но-чан, откровенно не выспавшаяся из-за собственной кипучей ночной жизни.

Да и Тома нынче что-то больно уж часто прикладывается к чашке с кофе, постоянно подливая себе еще и еще из здоровенной кофеварки, примостившейся рядом с режиссерским пультом. Что это с ним, интересно? Насколько я знаю, у него, в отличие от тусовщицы Норико, вообще никакой личной жизни нет, одна работа. Наш клавишник и продюсер крутит любовь с бумагами в офисе, а в студии не отлипает от своей «Ямахи». Доживет до старости - напишет мемуары под рабочим названием: «Я и друг мой синтезатор».

Про его личную жизнь я, в общем-то, знаю, что говорю. Как-то спросил у Нори-чан, нет ли у Томы девушки или парня, или домашнего животного - хоть кого-нибудь. Она надолго задумалась, даже нахмурилась, а потом пожала плечами:

\- Сейчас точно нет.

\- А раньше - были?

\- Не имею понятия. А с какого перепугу тебя это так волнует?

Вместо ответа я подмигнул ей, одновременно выдав самую хитрую улыбку из моего арсенала, и она рассмеялась:

\- О-о-о, даже так? А я и не подозревала, что ты гей.

\- Я тоже не подозревал, - хмыкнул я. - Пока не встретил Сегучи.

\- Ну, раз все настолько серьезно… - Нори накрутила на пальчик прядь лавандовых волос. - Знаешь, такие вещи очень часто заметны внешне, ты меня понимаешь? Ну, спит человек с кем-то или нет, и все такое… Так вот, не думаю.

\- Что «не думаешь»?

\- Что у него были девушки. Или парни. Сам же видишь, он такой… ну, зажатый, что ли. Скованный. Закомплексованный. Людей держит на расстоянии вытянутой руки - кроме, разве что, нас с тобой да этого чибика Эйри. В общем, ты меня понял.

Я был в шоке.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, Тома - девственник?!

Но-чан лукаво улыбнулась:

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, Рюичи-кун. Да, он уже не мальчик, а взрослый мужчина, но… всякое бывает. К тому же я вовсе не выдаю свои убеждения за истину в последней инстанции.

Я все еще был в шоке.

\- Тома - девственник…

\- Ты считаешь это серьезным недостатком? Это его дело, Рюичи, и только его. Может, у него убеждения какие-то, или травма психологическая… - Видимо, мое лицо к этому моменту приобрело какое-то подозрительное выражение, потому что Норико внезапно хитро поинтересовалась:

\- Этот «недостаток» можно легко исправить. Не хочешь?

Я ухмыльнулся ей в ответ:

\- Хочу.

The gods decree   
You'll be right here by my side   
Right next to me   
You can run but you cannot hide (4)

\-------------  
(4) - По повелению Богов  
Ты будешь здесь, рядом со мной.  
Ты можешь убежать, но спрятаться не сможешь…  
(«It's No Good», Depeche Mode)


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самая большая глава с самым высоким рейтингом.)

С наступлением ночи Норико предательски покинула свой пост, сославшись на то, что кроме нас, придурков, и охраны, в здании NG никого не осталось, но предварительно все-таки осведомилась у Сегучи, почему он изволит пребывать в таком безобразном состоянии, а получив ответ, разразилась гневным воплем:

\- Тома! Ты опять работал всю ночь?! Как так можно, совсем о себе не думаешь! Рюичи, проследи, чтобы он не заработался вусмерть. 

\- Так точно, Укаи-сан!

И мы остались одни.

М-да… Пока в студии с нами была Нори-чан, я пребывал во вполне рабочем настроении, несмотря на жару, с которой давно уже не справлялся безысходно пашущий кондиционер. Теперь же Тома всем своим видом не дает мне сосредоточиться: наш Мистер Безупречность, видимо, настолько одурел от духоты, что все-таки снял пиджак, в котором упорно просидел полдня, ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул ворот рубашки. Я таращусь на мелькающие в нем тонкие косточки чуть выступающих ключиц, а голова отказывается соображать, забывая текст песни в одном месте и вставляя в совершенно другом. Тома устало облокачивается на режиссерский пульт и вяло ругается, пытаясь призвать меня к порядку, кондиционер чихает и кашляет, а я смотрю на его узкие, чуть ссутуленные плечи, обтянутые белым шелком рубашки, и представляю, каково будет стиснуть их пальцами, оставляя на нежной коже синяки…

«Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне».

\- Рюичи-сан, ну что во мне такого интересного? Соберись уже, наконец. Я до сих пор еще не услышал от тебя того, что мне хотелось бы.

«Ах, так?»

Я решаю, что стеклянная перегородка в студии, разделяющая певца и режиссера звукозаписи, очень мешает общению. Снимаю наушники, вешаю их на микрофон и, напрочь игнорируя возмущенные взгляды Сегучи, направляюсь прямиком к нему.

\- Тома? Устал? Расслабься, у тебя плечи как каменные. Давай разомну. - Не прекращая массировать напряженные мышцы, разворачиваю его плечи назад, одновременно надавливая вниз, и он, наконец-то, откидывается на спинку кресла, на миг забывшись, а его голова запрокидывается назад. Темные ресницы чуть подрагивают, когда Тома закрывает дивные свои глаза. - Во-о-от, вот так, хороший мальчик. Такой чувствительный. Нравится?

Мои руки, тем временем, сами собой спускаются ниже, распахивая шире воротник рубашки, легкими касаниями лаская ключицы и ямочку между ними, ощущая подушечками пальцев, как дико колотится пульс гения Томы.

\- Рю…Рюичи, что ты делаешь?! Не… не надо. Ты же… я… нельзя! - он вздрагивает, когда я расстегиваю еще одну пуговицу, потом еще и еще. Его кожа действительно такая нежная, что шелк рубашки кажется убогим ее подобием.

\- Почему «нельзя»? Тебе не нравится? 

\- Причем тут «нравится - не нравится»?! Если бы мне нравилось убивать - это было бы достаточной причиной это делать? - и он еще пытается вести со мной философские беседы?! Я помимо воли чувствую, что начинаю злиться. Ну все, Сегучи Тома, образец чистоты и непорочности, ты нарвался.

\- Закрой рот. Что ж, если тебе не нравится - это твои проблемы. Я останавливаться не собираюсь.

Наклоняюсь над ним, жадно ловя ноздрями запах его кожи - и зачем ему дорогой парфюм? его собственный аромат куда лучше любого искусственного, - и впиваюсь зубами в нежное местечко, где шея переходит в плечо.

Тома давится проглоченным на резком вдохе воздухом, рвется прочь из моих рук… и вдруг нас обоих вместе со всей студией ощутимо встряхивает, отшвыривая друг от друга, и в ту же секунду мы оказываемся в кромешной темноте. Еще два похожих толчка, только послабее, и все стихает. Чертова Япония, страна тайфунов и землетрясений… До сих пор не могу привыкнуть.

Я честно пытаюсь рассмотреть Сегучи среди непроглядного мрака, воцарившегося в студии, но терплю закономерное поражение и спрашиваю в пустоту:

\- Тома?.. Ты цел?

\- Да… - раздается тихий голос откуда-то справа, и я ползу на его звук, вскоре натыкаясь на что-то теплое, почти горячее - вот он. Кажется, это было его колено, судя по тому, как резво он выдернул его из-под моей руки. Ну-ну… подергаешься ты у меня еще…

\- Ты как?

\- Нормально, - отвечаю я, чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке из-за того, что не могу сориентироваться в пространстве. Нигде вокруг нет ни пятнышка света, что немудрено, учитывая отсутствие окон в студии. Черт.

\- С какой стороны от нас дверь?- спрашиваю. - Как думаешь?

Сегучи медлит с ответом, потом я слышу легкое шуршание одежды, и он проползает мимо меня, слегка задев плечом мою руку. Возится где-то там, в темноте, потом сообщает:

\- Вот лежит кресло, пульт рядом с ним. Дверь должна быть где-то позади тебя, недалеко.

\- Ага. Вот она. Сиди, где сидишь.

Я знаю, что там электронный замок, он должен был автоматически разблокироваться при отключении электричества, но дверь не поддается.

\- Не открывается, Тома.

\- Как?

\- Вот так. Просто. Не открывается. Может, замок заклинило?

\- Да ну. Не может быть.

\- Значит, с самой дверью что-то не в порядке.

Он молчит, и я на ощупь возвращаюсь к нему.

\- Кто-нибудь в курсе, что мы здесь?

\- Не знаю, - рассеянно отвечает Сегучи, - кажется, я никого не предупреждал. Все ключи у меня.

Снова повисает тишина. Какая-то откровенно неприятная тишина. Я чувствую, как по виску стекает капелька пота - все-таки здесь невыносимо душно - и слышу, как внезапно тяжело и часто задышал Тома.

\- Ты чего? - спрашиваю, перепугавшись.

Его голос абсолютно бесцветен:

\- Кондиционер не работает. Мы тут задохнемся, Рюичи.

А я-то все думал, что же мне не нравится в этой мертвой тишине…

\- Может, охрана нас найдет, - говорю успокаивающе; сам я почему-то не чувствую никакого страха по этому поводу - может, я вообще не способен его чувствовать?

Нахожу в темноте его ладонь, сжимаю в своей - Тома вздрагивает, но руку не выдергивает, и это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Пусть привыкает. Я осторожно поглаживаю его пальцы, наши ладони влажные и немного липкие от пота, кожа легко скользит вдоль кожи, и я вдруг осознаю, что в моей жизни еще не было ничего более интимного, чем вот эти вот посиделки вдвоем на полу в темной душной студии после землетрясения без возможности выбраться. Интересно, согласится ли Тома на большее?

И тут он вдруг подскакивает на своем месте, отбирая у меня свою руку:

\- Мы же можем кому-нибудь позвонить! Сидим, как два дурака!

\- У тебя мобильник был, где он?

\- В пиджаке… Только я не помню, где его бросил… А! Точно…

Сегучи резво вскакивает на четвереньки, будто не он тут полминуты назад сидел-помирал, и отползает куда-то в сторону, а я вдруг понимаю, что сейчас он вызовет охрану, или еще кого-нибудь, и за нами придут, и вызволят нас отсюда, и второй такой шанс заполучить гения Тому в единоличное пользование мне если и предоставится, то черт знает когда… А я хочу его сейчас!

Вслепую хватаю его за ногу и со всей силы дергаю на себя.

Тома удивленно вскрикивает, а я уже подтаскиваю его к себе вплотную, усаживая на свои колени, прижимая к груди.

Кажется, Сегучи настолько в шоке, что даже брыкаться некоторое время не будет. Отлично. Пользуясь случаем, нащупываю пальцами его подбородок, разворачивая это хорошенькое личико - как жаль, что в темноте ничего не видно! - к себе, и тянусь губами к его губам.

О, Боги всемогущие… если бы я знал, что это будет ТАК хорошо, я бы сделал это гораздо раньше…

Он, и правда, девственник, он еще совсем ничего не умеет, и губы его пока неподвижны, но рот рефлекторно приоткрывается, впуская мой язык, и я целую его, долго, глубоко, добиваясь ответа, слушая, как колотится его сердце напротив моего, обхватив рукой его тонкую талию, вжимаясь мгновенно вставшим членом между его раздвинутых ног, он должен его чувствовать, не может не чувствовать, колени его судорожно сдавливают мою талию, руки обвивают шею, и я урываю-таки себе один тихий, приглушенный стон, и тут же обрываю поцелуй.

Дыхание Томы, хриплое, прерывистое, обжигает мою щеку. Я терпеливо жду, когда он немного успокоится, между делом развязывая его чертов галстук и расстегивая последние пуговицы на мокрой от пота рубашке. Никогда не делал этого в такой темноте, от полной дезориентации голова идет кругом, возбуждение нарастает в геометрической прогрессии. 

Распахиваю рубашку, сдирая ее с узких плеч - и Тома словно приходит в себя. Отшатывается куда-то, сползая с моих колен.

\- Т-ты что?.. С ум-ма с-с-сошел? А?.. - Его голос предательски дрожит. Я протягиваю руку, касаясь его гладкой груди, и он шарахается от меня еще дальше:

\- Не трогай меня!! Извращ-щенец…

\- О да, - я улыбаюсь, хоть Сегучи этого и не видит. Улыбаюсь самому себе. - Да, я извращенец. И соображения здравого смысла должны тебе подсказывать, что сопротивляться извращенцам бесполезно, нам это только в кайф…

Говорю, а сам придвигаюсь все ближе и ближе, и уже ощущаю жар его тела совсем рядом, всего в паре сантиметров. Он тоже должен был меня почувствовать, но с места не двигается, и я понимаю, почему: позади него режиссерский пульт, в который Тома упирается спиной. Как удачно.

Он очень испуган, я почти могу попробовать на вкус его страх, он исходит от него мощными волнами, оседая мурашками предвкушения на моей коже. Я стягиваю через голову водолазку, Сегучи слышит этот характерный шорох и резко вздыхает, вздох получается судорожный, со стоном, и я понимаю, что не могу больше ждать. Готов поспорить, он тоже.  
Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, расстегиваю ремень на его брюках, потом пуговицу и молнию. Делать это вслепую - крайне неблагодарное занятие, никому не советую, хорошо еще, что Тома не сопротивляется. Плевать, почему. Мне некогда об этом думать.

\- Рюичи… - тихо стонет он, когда я снимаю с него брюки; я обнимаю его и чувствую, как его тело сотрясает крупная дрожь, словно он замерз, но здесь замерзнуть невозможно, и я шепчу, касаясь губами его ушка:

\- Да не бойся ты так. Я ничего плохого с тобой не сделаю…

Целую, осторожно покусывая мягкие губы, и теперь Тома отвечает мне, еще как отвечает, я мог бы подумать, что он делает это просто затем, чтобы случайно не разозлить меня, но его член стоит так, что не остается никаких сомнений в том, что ему действительно это нравится, и я ласкаю его рукой, сначала легонько, затем все жестче, теряясь в его тихих стонах, добиваясь того, что его бедра начинают двигаться навстречу моей руке, вскидываясь резко, жадно, - Тома-Тома, и как так вышло, что ты не позволял никому делать этого с тобой раньше?

Касаюсь пальцами другой руки его распухших губ:

\- Оближи.

\- Зачем? - он ведь действительно не понимает, бедняга. Но послушно берет мои пальцы в рот, обволакивая их горячим бархатным язычком - а ты талантлив от природы, мой маленький девственник… Надо будет взяться за тебя, как следует.

\- Хочу узнать, какой ты внутри.

Рука на ощупь скользит вниз от его подбородка по шее, по груди, по подтянутому животу… Первое же осторожное проникновение вызывает дикий вскрик, в котором больше испуга, чем боли:

\- Что ты… а-ах!! Рюичи… - и крик переходит в бессознательный речитатив:

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, Рюичи, не надо… Не надо…

\- Что - «не надо»? А, Тома-а?

Ну, конечно, он не может мне ответить, да я и не жду этого. У меня дыхание перехватывает от того, что ощущают мои пальцы, глубоко погруженные в тело Сегучи, - от его жара, его тесноты, от того, как волнами пульсируют тугие гладкие мускулы, кольцом охватившие пальцы. Я еле сдерживаю стон, на мгновение представив на месте пальцев свой член, и не слишком-то нежно проталкиваю их глубже. Тома всхлипывает, бессознательно разводя колени шире, но не прекращает своего бесконечного:

\- Не надо… Рюичи…

\- Ну, так что же все-таки «не надо»? Ты же сейчас кончишь, Тома. Скажешь: нет? - в подтверждение своих слов я крепко сжимаю другой рукой его неимоверно напряженный член, и Тома кричит, насаживаясь на мои пальцы, они ловят внутри него заветное чувствительное местечко, и он кончает мне в ладонь, вцепившись в мои плечи, с коротким хриплым вскриком.

Я, оказывается, такой добрый. Несмотря на то, что мой собственный член уже рвет эти чертовы узкие джинсы, я все-таки жду, когда Тома придет в себя. Ну, хоть немного. Тоже, если разобраться, подвиг.

Встаю, вздергиваю Сегучи на ноги, разворачиваю к себе спиной. Он вяло бормочет что-то, я различаю только основательно поднадоевшее «не надо» и нагибаю его над режиссерским пультом, так, что он упирается в него согнутыми локтями.

\- Рюичи… - шепчет Тома, моя рука лежит у него на спине и я чувствую, как он прогибается в позвоночнике, словно кошка, о Боги, Тома, какой ты гибкий, маленькая шлюшка, сколько же это все дремало в тебе… я так хочу его видеть сейчас, что у меня мутится в голове, и я расстегиваю, наконец, свои джинсы:

\- Ну, держись, То-ома… - и вгоняюсь в него одним толчком, почти на всю длину.

Теперь он не просто кричит - он завывает так, что если бы где-то на нашем этаже сейчас ошивалась охрана, то эти добры молодцы уже колотились бы к нам в дверь. Даже несмотря на то, что студия, вообще-то, максимально звукоизолирована.

Я пытаюсь двигаться в нем, хоть он и очень тугой сейчас, зажатый, мышцы сведены болью, но мне все равно, мне хочется порвать его, затрахать до такого состояния, чтобы он потом неделю не то что ходить - сидеть не смог, меня жутко завел этот его крик, я и представить себе не мог, что во время секса можно издавать такие звуки, Тома, черт тебя побери, кто бы слышал…

Я знаю, ему, наверное, очень больно сейчас… а может, и нет, но он не кричит, а только приглушенно постанывает, почти неслышно, сдавленно, и я понимаю, что он просто сдерживается, вслепую касаюсь его лица и натыкаюсь на острые зубки, закусившие нижнюю губу, да так, что, вроде, по подбородку стекает кровь. Это за считанные мгновения приводит меня в бешенство.

\- Не смей кусать губы, Тома-а-а. Кричи, с-сучка маленькая, кричи, мать твою! Громче! 

\- Рюи-и-иччи… подо…жди… больно. - Его голос дрожит, похоже, он плачет. Или пока только собирается.

\- Больно? Так - больно? - я наклоняюсь к его спине, проникая в него медленнее и глубже. - Может… тебе еще и так… больно? 

\- А-а-а-ах! Только…не…останавливайся… - Сегучи уже практически грудью лежит на пульте, расставив ноги шире и покачиваясь навстречу моим толчкам, встречая каждый стоном или вскриком, раз за разом принимая в себя все больше и больше.

\- Правильный ответ… То-о-ома.

Кажется, мальчик наконец-то понял, чего лишал себя все эти годы, и быстро вошел во вкус… Долго, правда, он не в состоянии продержаться, я уже чувствую, как подгибаются его колени, и поэтому останавливаюсь, хватаю его за плечи и почти что швыряю спиной на пол. Хорошо, что в студии у нас - толстый звукопоглощающий ковролин, иначе не думаю, что Сегучи сильно одобрил бы такой маневр.

Наваливаюсь сверху, его длинные стройные ноги тут же накрепко обхватывают мою талию - сам знаешь, что делать, умница моя, - и вдруг…

В студии вспыхивает ослепительный ярко-красный свет, и одновременно слышится равномерный низкий гул. Я зажмуриваюсь и каким-то левым краем сознания соображаю, что это наконец-то включился вспомогательный генератор, и вместе с ним - аварийное освещение. Как следует проморгавшись, фокусирую взгляд на лице лежащего подо мной Томы - и только сейчас в полной мере осознаю, НАСКОЛЬКО он красив, этот сучонок… В алом свете его тоненькое тело кажется самым совершенным на свете, а его глаза, черные-черные сейчас, глядят совершенно безумно, хотя, возможно, дело вовсе и не в свете, а в том, что Сегучи Тома действительно сошел с ума, пусть и на время, на несколько коротких минут. И именно я тому причина. Восхитительно, не правда ли?..

Мокрые светлые волосы Сегучи озорно растрепались, превращая его из серьезного молодого человека в откровенно яойного бишонена; вдобавок впечатление только усиливается из-за тоненького следа запекающейся крови на остром подбородке и откровенно зовущего, шального взгляда.

\- Рюичи-и-и…

Тома сладко стонет, когда я вхожу в него во второй раз, а его глаза неотрывно смотрят в мои, лишь изредка прикрываясь дрожащими ресницами;

все еще смотрят, когда я ускоряю темп, и Тома начинает вскрикивать, подмахивая так, что я уже не знаю, кто кого из нас трахает, да и какая, к черту, разница;

все еще смотрят, когда Тома больше не может кричать, и только жалобно всхлипывает, вторя моим стонам, потому что я не могу выносить этого молча;

и блаженно закатываются тогда, когда Тома выгибается в тисках моих судорожно сжимающихся рук, накрываемый ярчайшей волной оргазма, зацепляя ею меня, и наши последние крики я слышу уже откуда-то со стороны и из очень далекого далёка…


	6. Глава 6

Мы все-таки нашли тогда грешный мобильник Томы, и позвонили в службу охраны, и нас вытащили оттуда - оказалось, сейсмоустойчивая конструкция здания выдержала толчки, но потолок нашего этажа слегка прогнулся вниз, и дверь просто заклинило.

Но это мелочи.

С тех пор произошло много действительно серьезных вещей. Я совершил кучу непростительных поступков и ошибок, и когда-нибудь мне придется сполна за них расплатиться. Но мне все равно.

Я не знаю, жалеет ли Сегучи Тома хоть о чем-нибудь, что случилось в том прошлом, которое мы делили на двоих. Я не жалею ни о чем, и ничего не хотел бы изменить. Потому что тогда…

Тогда рядом со мной сейчас не лежала бы на подушке черного шелка сладко сопящая светловолосая голова. Остальные части худенького тельца туго закручены в одеяло, и мне сейчас придется здорово поработать, чтобы извлечь их оттуда. Но - ура мне! - импровизированный гусеничный кокон все-таки побежден, и я нагло разглядываю абсолютно обнаженного президента NG production, инстинктивно свернувшегося клубочком на черных простынях.

Вчера он спросил меня - почему черное?

Я ему ответил, что на белом я его все время теряю…

Осторожно переворачиваю его на спинку, устраиваюсь между ног и медленно, неторопливо вхожу в него. Я всегда дико хочу его с утра, буквально просыпаюсь с этим ноющим желанием. А он после бессонной ночи такой мягкий, податливый, раскрытый…

Президент сладко зевает, и я с ухмылкой встречаю рассеянный взгляд восхитительных бирюзовых глаз. Тома улыбается мне в ответ, одновременно хмуря тонкие бровки:

\- Что это ты делаешь, интересно?

Его голос, хриплый после сна, приятно щекочет слух.

\- А что? - интересуюсь, начиная осторожно двигаться внутри него. - Я тебя всего-навсего бужу. Тебе ведь нравится?

\- Твой будильник? - лукаво прищуривается Сегучи, красноречиво приподнимая бедра навстречу моим толчкам. - Да-а-а, ничего…

\- Ах, ничего?!

Тома визжит, как девчонка, швыряя в меня подушкой…

* * *

It's something that is out of our hands   
Something we will never understand   
It's a hidden law   
The apple falls   
Destiny calls   
I follow you (5)

…Я не знаю, как называется то чувство, что есть между нами.

Я не знаю, что будет с нами завтра.

Но я все еще хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне.

\-----------------  
(5) - Это нечто не поддающееся контролю,  
Что-то, чего нам никогда не понять,  
Это негласное правило:  
Как яблоко падает на землю,  
Как человек следует своей судьбе -  
Так и я следую за тобой…  
(«The Bottom Line», Depeche Mode)


End file.
